On the Other Side
by Megz2
Summary: The final battle has arrived, and just when the killing curse is shot, something unexpected happens and Harry finds himself in a different universe! Where Hogwarts never exsisted... PreOotp
1. Avada Kedavra

The last three years had been complete hell for Harry Potter and his friends. Lord  
  
Voldemort had indeed risen more powerful and more terrible then before. Ever since  
  
Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts the Dark Lord had been killing people left and right. The  
  
Order of the Phoenix worked as hard as they could to work against him, but not even they  
  
could stop his steady rise to complete power. So many deaths! So many betrayals.  
  
People no longer trusted their own families. Bother against brother, father against son.  
  
The world was in turmoil. If something was not done soon, all would crush under Lord  
  
Voldemort. Three years had taken their toll on the great Harry Potter. The now 18-year-  
  
old wizard had a look in his eyes that said he had seen things that 50-year- old could not  
  
take. The once boyish face and cheerful face was hardened. Harry Potter was no longer  
  
a naïve little boy. The once trusting, loving boy had become a hard man that showed no  
  
emotion. He had seen to much death to remain the same. To much suffering. Felt too  
  
much pain. Though they had met several times in the last years, the Dark Lord still had  
  
not managed to kill Harry, but not from lack of trying. No, the man once known as Tom  
  
Riddle had almost succeeded several times. He had killed the Dursleys right in front of  
  
Harry. Harry admitted that he had never liked his relatives, but that did not mean that he  
  
had wanted him dead. His trusty Firebolt and his father's cloak had saved him that time.  
  
Next Voldemort killed Remus Lupin. Actually, it had been Wormtail who shot the curse  
  
at his old friend. Harry had then gone to stay with the Grangers. Somehow, despite  
  
Dumbledore's charms the evil man also killed Hermione's parents and her newborn little  
  
sister. The summer before his 7th year Harry had stayed with the Weasley's, only to  
  
discover that Percy had become a deatheater. Charlie Weasley had been killed protecting  
  
his mother. Bill Weasley joined the ranks of missing people. Fred and George had gone  
  
into hiding with their wives, Alicia and Katie to protect any babies on the way. Ron and  
  
Ginny remained at Harry's side. Hermione too had always been there for Harry. If there  
  
had been time, Harry and Ginny would have been married already; the same for Ron and  
  
Hermione. But they feared what would happen if they were to even try o make it public.  
  
Though there had been many looses there had also been many gains. Draco Malfoy had  
  
come over from the dark side, becoming a strong ally for the light. Sirius Black had been  
  
freed after Peter got arrested for killing Remus. But it had to come at some time. After  
  
three long years of fighting Harry's moment finally came. He would be able to avenge  
  
his parents, Remus, the Dursleys, Bill, Charlie, McGonnagal and Hagrid (who had also  
  
been killed in war), Snape, who had been caught as a spy, the Grangers and their young  
  
daughter. Yes, Voldemort would pay for the pain he had caused Harry Potter and his  
  
friends. The battle was at Hogwarts. After completely destroying Hogsmeade  
  
Voldemort made his way up to the castle. He was armed with dementors, deatheaters,  
  
and several other powerful dark creatures. It looked as though the battle was lose for the  
  
light side. It all came down to a final duel between Harry and the Voldemort.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The-Boy-Who-Wont-Die alone without any  
  
friends to protect him? Tisk tisk Mr. Potter I thought you had learned better by now."  
  
"Riddle, don't give me crap. You started a duel with me three years ago and I want to  
  
finish it. Or are you to much of a coward?" Harry said in a cold voice.  
  
Voldemort was not pleased. "I will finish what my ancestor never got to do to yours.  
  
The great heir of Slythrine will triumph over Gryffindor's pathetic boy of an heir. You  
  
will not win. Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Green lighted shot out of the wand and was heading straight at Harry. It would hit him  
  
and he would die. Strangely Harry felt at complete peace with himself. Closer and closer  
  
the light came towards The-Boy-Who lived as if in slow motion. Slowly, slowly...  
  
AN- And so starts my next fic. Some of you may have read my last one, but I will tell you that this one is very different. This, like my last one is also being posted on HP.com. Also I would like all to note that I totally came up with all ideas by my self and I have never seen anyone write a fic like this one, so I don't want anyone to think that I am coping. Oh year and my:  
  
DISCLAIMER: I hate doing these, I mean really who is going to think that I am JK Rowling? So just to get it out of the way for the rest of the fic, I do not own any of the characters except for a few OC's, and the plot is completely my own. 


	2. At the Burrow

Ronald Weasley heard a hard 'thug' outside the door at his house, The Burrow. All nine  
  
Weasley children were currently at home. His eldest sibling, Rhien, had come home  
  
from her muggle job. (Airplane attendant) Bill and Charlie (who both worked keeping  
  
dragons from muggle eyes) were home for just a week. Percy was visiting after work in  
  
the muggle British law system with his wife, Penelope. Kayla, though over age, was still  
  
living in the Burrow. The twins had jobs as muggle magicians. They were now putting  
  
on one of their shows for Ginny, who was laughing delighted to have her brothers home.  
  
Ron looked puzzled as he went over to the door and opened it. On the doorsteps was a  
  
harassed looking man. He had messy black hair and was covered in scars and blood. He  
  
looked like a mess. The man blurted out, "Ron!" before fainting. Now his mother had  
  
taught Ron that he should always help those in need. And he couldn't think of a time  
  
when he saw someone who needed as much help as this man. But was scared him was  
  
that the man knew his name. How could he have known that? Ron hadn't met many  
  
people outside of his family and was in the process of finding a job. How did the man  
  
know his name? Ron levitated the man into the house. Kayla would know how to fix  
  
him up; she had once had a job as a medic. When Ron came into the living room  
  
levitating a strange man the other Weasley children looked up.  
  
"Who's that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't know, but he knew my name, get Kayla quick, I think he will die if these injuries aren't healed soon!"  
  
Ginny did as she was told and ran to the next room where her sister was. Kayla came  
  
hurrying in brandishing the wand her father had made her. She examined the man from head to toe.  
  
"First I better wake him up some of these injuries won't be healed if I don't. Enervate!" Harry blinked his eyes a couple of times. Why was he had the Burrow? The last  
  
thing he remembered was green light shooting straight at him and then briefly waking up  
  
with Ron over him. Harry looked around at the Weasley children now crowded around  
  
him.  
  
"Ron, Fred George, Ginny! Bill, Charlie what are you doing here? I thought you were. PERCY!"  
  
The man looked at Percy Weasley with both fear and hatred. Why was HE there? The  
  
one that had almost killed them all, and did get Charlie killed. The Weasley family was  
  
quite confused. He had looked at Ron with great friendship; Fred and George with a look  
  
of trust; and Ginny a look of love. Why did he seem to like those children but not Percy?  
  
People either loved or hated the entire Weasley clan, but they never had mixed feeling  
  
about different members. And then there was the way he looked at Charlie and Bill, like  
  
they had come back from the dead or something. And he didn't even so much as glance  
  
at Rhien or Kayla. Who was this man and how did he know their names? That was the  
  
exact question Ron asked the man soon after he had stopped staring at Percy.  
  
"What do you mean who am I? Ron this is not a time to be playing jokes. Voldemort is  
  
at Hogwarts! We have to save the school and Dumbledore! I thought you never went  
  
anywhere without Hermione!"  
  
"Who's Hermione?" Was Ron's response while at the same time Kayla and Rhien asked,  
  
"Who's Voldemort?"  
  
"What's Hogwarts?"  
  
Harry looked at them as though they were crazy.  
  
"Ron, Hermione is your girlfriend! How can you not know about Voldemort or  
Hogwarts? We are in the middle of a war! Only muggles. Wait are you muggles?  
  
Ron, is this your father's doing I knew he was obsessed but not this much inviting them  
  
to his house! The Ministry will be after him for this!"  
  
Ron looked annoyed. How was it that this man knew who all the Weasley's were except  
  
his older sisters? Or about his father's love for muggles?  
  
"These are my sister's Rhien and Kayla! They are NOT muggles! Who are you and how do you know us?"  
  
Harry looked at his best friend. He saw that Ron sincerely didn't know who he was.  
  
"Ron, I am Harry Potter, your best friend? You know the one you met on the Hogwarts express eight years ago?"  
  
Ron shook his head. He didn't know any boys his age outside of his family except for Draco Malfoy, who was hardly good company.  
  
Harry looked at the faces around him. "Oh my God! Hermione was right, Avada  
  
Kedavra doesn't kill, it just sends you somewhere else! What was it a different  
  
dimension? I thought she was completely crazy, I need to find Dumbledore or Sirius  
  
or." Harry began to sit up. But Kayla would not have that.  
  
"You are not well enough to go anywhere! Look at yourself! You have bruises and cuts  
  
all over, no you are going to stay right here until you are cured!" 'In the body and mind'  
  
thought the girl, thinking Harry was insane. Harry looked down, she was right, he was a  
  
mess but he simply waved it off.  
  
"Let me just take care of that," the children looked at Harry with amazement. He just  
  
simply waved his hand and all the scars, bruises, and blood disappeared. Except for one  
  
down the center of his head, just like a bolt of lighting. Harry looked around at the  
  
shocked faces around him and laughed. "Ron, that was the exact look you gave me when  
  
we first met!" He smiled, something that felt foreign to his face.  
  
"How.how did you do that? Wand less magic is impossible!" Percy said, not believing  
  
his eyes. Harry gave him a cold look. "It is not. Now I better be off to find Dumbledore,  
  
do you know where I might find him?" He asked still glaring at Percy. Percy shrank  
  
back under the hard gaze of Harry Potter, over the years Harry had become very  
  
intimidating.  
  
"Do you mean Albus Dumbledore? That crazy old wizard who is obsessed with setting up a wizard government?"  
  
Harry laughed. "Sounds just like him! Now where does he live, I will apperate to his house?"  
  
Rhien looked like she was in deep thought. "He lives in an mansion in the woods up in Scotland."  
  
Harry didn't say anything more, just waved his hand and disappeared.  
  
"What a weird man." 


	3. Headmasters and Godfathers

Chapter 3- Headmasters and Godfathers  
Harry appeared in front of a rather large house. Judging by the large black clouds  
  
above him and the rain that was now soaking him, he was in Scotland. He stepped up to  
  
the front door and knocked sharply three times. Three minutes later an elderly man  
  
opened the door. He looked much like Harry remembered him, long white beard and  
  
sparkling blue eyes. Harry realized that this Dumbledore had not felt the pain and  
  
suffering that the one he had known had.  
  
"Well come in, come in! Can't have you standing out in the rain all day!"  
  
The raven-haired man grinned and entered and felt warmth surround him instantly.  
  
Dumbledore lead him into a large room with sofa's and chairs.  
  
"Would you like anything to eat or drink? I haven't had any visitors for quite sometime,  
  
do make yourself at home!"  
  
Yep, same old Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm fine thank you, maybe we both better sit the story I have to tell you is rather long, but you need to here it Professor."  
  
"Professor? Hmmmm, like the sound of that Professor Dumbledore! Yes, sitting would  
  
be nice. Now pray tell, what is your name and to what do I the honor of this visit?"  
  
"Sir, I have many names. A lot of people know me as The-Boy-Who-Lived, others as the  
  
head of the Order of the Phoenix, a select few as the heir of Godric Gryffindor, but my  
  
friends know me as Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter."  
  
Dumbledore looked up at Harry sharply. "Did you say Lily and James Potter?"  
  
"Yes, sir I did. I do not know if they are alive in this world but I am their son."  
  
"Lily and James were killed seventeen years ago with their young son, Harold. Their  
  
murder was looked up in a prison and will remain there until death. Pretending to be  
  
Harry Potter will only cause great pain and suffering of their friends."  
  
"But Professor, I really am Harry Potter! Please let me tell you my story hopefully you  
  
will understand, I do not want to cause anyone any pain."  
  
Dumbledore nodded for him to continue.  
  
"I guess it all started when I was one years old and this evil wizard named Voldemort came to my house."  
  
It took four hours to tell Dumbledore Harry's life story and that was leaving out some of  
  
the finer details. The old man was mesmerized. The amount of pain this young man had  
  
been through! Not only losing his whole genetic family but many other friends. He must  
  
not trust anyone anymore! His other self also interested him, headmaster of a wizard  
  
school and defeater of the dark wizard Grindewald. Harry looked at the older man,  
  
expecting for him to come up with one of his great 'Dumbledore' type plans. But he had  
  
forgotten that this was a totally different person.  
  
"What should I do Professor?" He prompted.  
  
"Please stop calling me professor, I have never been one and it seems to me that you are out of school anyway. Just call me Albus. And you said that Sirius Black is your godfather? Perhaps we should go see him first."  
  
"Well second, I have already seen the Weasleys. What a shock to me when I saw Bill and Charlie! Does he still live at Black Manor?"  
  
"Why yes," Dumbledore replied. Harry once again said nothing and simply disappeared  
  
into thin air. He arrived at Black Manor immediately. It looked exactly like it had when  
  
he saw it last. It felt weird to go up to giant doors and knock he normally just walked in.  
  
A middle-aged man with sandy brown hair answered the door. Without the specks of  
  
gray Harry barely recognized him.  
  
"Moony!" He cried! The last time he had seen his dear old DADA Professor had been  
  
the night he died, Remus had been telling Harry to run. And now here he was looking perfectly healthy, healthier then Harry had ever seen him. The man looked quite startled.  
  
But he didn't have the chance to say anything for a considerably less weathered Sirius  
  
Black came to see what his best friend was up to.  
  
"Hey Moony who is visiting. James?"  
  
Harry shook his head sadly.  
  
"No but close. Give you one hint look into my eyes."  
  
Both men looked at Harry's eyes and together they walked slowly backwards. There  
  
were only two people in the world that had eyes like that, and both those people were  
  
dead.  
  
"It can't be! You died seventeen years ago! No you can't be him!" Sirius slammed the  
  
door and locked it. Harry wasn't even fazed by the rudeness of his godfather. He calmly  
  
apperated right in front of Sirius.  
  
"Padfoot! It's really me please give me a chance to explain myself to you. It is indeed  
  
true that I was killed seventeen years ago, but I am not that person. I am Harold James  
  
Potter son of Lily Marie Evans-Potter and James Edward Potter. If you want more proof  
  
your name is Sirius Orion Black aka Padfoot. The man who answered the door was  
  
Remus John Lupin aka Moony. You were my father's best friends."  
  
Sirius looked un-convinced. "You could have looked up our names anywhere. As for  
  
our nicknames if you ever ran into us anywhere while we were together you could have  
  
heard them and who you claim to be your father had more than two best friends." He had  
  
expected this to stump the impostor but Harry got a dark look on his face. A reaction  
  
that Sirius hadn't expected.  
  
"He only had two true best friends. The third person was Peter Pettigrew. Truly a rat. I  
  
would never call him my father's friend. Now where is Remus? About of year ago I  
  
learned the cure for the werewolf bite. I couldn't think of a more worthy person for this  
  
cure."  
  
"How did you know that? Only six people ever knew that, four of which are dead. None  
  
of those people would have told you that!"  
  
Harry's thoughts turned dark as he thought to himself, 'One would have.'  
  
"I believe that I should tell you my story, then everything would make more sense. Oh  
  
and Remus you can come in now, no need to eavesdrop when I am willing to tell you the  
  
truth."  
  
Remus walked sheepishly into the room. Before he had told Dumbledore his story, Harry  
  
had put a spell on himself to record everything he had said so he would not have to repeat  
  
it to again and again. Sirius and Remus watched in fascination as Harry explained what  
  
happened to Dumbledore. Afterwards they looked at Harry as thought they had never  
  
seen anything quite like him. (Which they hadn't.)  
  
"Do you believe me now?"  
  
Sirius nodded. He was really back. James' son! Not quite the same as James actually  
  
being here but it was better than nothing. Sirius embraced his godson and Remus, who  
  
was crying silently, joined in on a group hug. After they let go Harry was the first to  
  
speak, "Now let us see about that cure.."  
Hermione Granger sat at her parent's house reading a book. (Not an unusual  
  
sight.) Suddenly she got the feeling that she shouldn't be here in this place with these  
  
people. She needed to go to the Burrow. 'What? That is crazy Hermione! What is the  
  
Burrow! Even if such a place existed she had no reason to be there.' Often as a young  
  
child she had felt as though she was special, different. Of course many strange things had  
  
happened to Hermione over the years. Like when she was in 7th grade (I don't know how  
  
the English have their different years of school so I am sticking to the American way.)  
  
Hermione had had an over due book at the library. (Oh the horrors) She had gotten so  
  
into the book that she completely forgot that it was due. Though she turned it in a week  
  
late, apologizing to the librarian, when the librarian looked at the computer screen it  
  
showed that the book was not late but indeed early. This confused Hermione so she  
  
looked in the book to see what the stamp said and before her very eyes she watched as the  
  
date changer. Of course later she had blown it off as jut her overactive imagination. But  
  
that was not all that had happened to her. When a bully at school tried to steal her book  
  
Hermione heard a voice in her head say a single word, "Accio." So naturally she  
  
repeated it and the book came zooming out of the bullies hands. When Hermione was 13  
  
she went looking for a new book in the library. (She read so much that it was a difficult  
  
thing for her to do.) She came upon a section that she had never seen before. In it were  
  
wonderful books about witches and wizards and spells. After reading the many of the  
  
books Hermione believed that she was a witch. She made her own wand and began  
  
practicing spells out of the books and now considered herself a full-grown witch. The  
  
only thing she was yet to figure out was where the other witches and wizards were. She  
  
knew they had to be out there, but because of magic they were good at hiding themselves  
  
from what they called 'muggles.' Hermione had vowed that if she had not found any of  
  
her kind by her 18th birthday that she would give up entirely. She never dreamed that  
  
magic would find her.  
************Author's note- Thank you for the reviews people..um well that's it for now PLEASE read and REVIEW!*********************** 


	4. Explaination for those who are confused

Explanation-  
OK, I can understand how you are confused right now, your not the first so I will explain.  
  
Basically what happened was that when Harry was hit by the killing curse it did not kill  
  
him or harm him in anyway. All it did was send his to another dimension where several  
  
things are different. For one Voldemort Is not alive or in power, there is no Wizard  
  
government or schools. The wizard community lives in secret. Also here Ron has  
  
two other sisters, and Sirius never went to Azkaban. I hope this explained everything  
  
but if not you can e-mail me at Megs410@msn.com!  
  
Thanks for the Review! 


	5. The Four Founding Corners

Chapter 4- The Four Founding Corners  
  
Harry found himself back at the Weasley house. After showing the family his  
  
recording. (He edited out the parts about Percy) Mrs. Weasley was thrilled to have  
  
another child in her house. Harry didn't know how she could stand have ten children in  
  
just one house. That was the size of Harry's Gryffindor class! Somehow his trunk with  
  
all of his belongings also got pulled into this dimension with him. Harry spent a lot of  
  
time with Ron and Ginny showing them 'memories' of their other selves. Privately he  
  
showed Ginny the scenes of their dates over the years and many times left Ginny  
  
blushing and smiling sweetly afterwards. When Harry asked her out (again) she accepted  
  
immediately and Harry found himself getting the 'big brothers' speech from all of her  
  
brothers. (again) As well as life was going for Harry he was bored. After a whole  
  
month of this peacefulness he began to get bored. He couldn't remember a time when he  
  
was so care-free and no evil was lurking over him ready to pounce at any moment. Harry  
  
needed a project before he died of boredom. One day while talking to Ron he found the  
  
answer. They had been talking about Hogwarts. Ron had always been interested in the  
  
fact of having wizard school. He had attended Muggle School and knew several witches  
  
and wizards whose parents wouldn't even let them do that. That was when Harry came  
  
up with his brilliant idea.  
  
"Let's start our own wizard school!" He exclaimed to Ron after tales of what muggle  
  
school was like. "It can be just like Hogwarts! Only we need to find Hermione and  
  
Draco." Ron's head snapped up.  
  
"Draco? As in Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Of course it would only be right if there were four founders. No more  
  
no less. We need the four corners. Bravery, loyalty, knowledge, and ambition. It is the  
  
only way for the school to work."  
  
Ron looked at as though he was crazy. "And where do I fit in?"  
  
Harry gave him a look that would have reminded the other Ron of the look Hermione  
  
gave the two of them when they were being stupid.  
  
"Loyalty. I have never met a person who was so loyal to their friends and family."  
  
Ron was taken aback. He had never thought of himself as loyal. After recovering he had  
  
another question, "Where does the knowledge part come in? Malfoy certainly doesn't fit  
  
that description."  
  
"Hermione! We have to find Hermione!"  
  
"But doesn't she live as a muggle? She would be hard to convince that magic is real.  
  
Five galleons she doesn't believe us."  
  
"You don't know Hermione very well. Actually you don't know her at all. But that is  
  
beside the point. I believe I know her better than anyone in this world and I am pretty  
  
sure that by now she has figured out that she is a witch. Or at least suspects it."  
  
The red haired boy (for he hadn't seen enough to be a man yet) through up his hands.  
  
"Fine! I wasn't going to win this argument anyway. Now where do we find this  
  
Hermione of yours?"  
  
Harry grinned grabbed hold of Ron's hand and disaperated from the Burrow.  
  
To say the least Hermione was surprised when to strange men appeared out of  
  
thin air before her. She dropped the spell book, screeched, and backed away. The man  
  
with black hair laughed and said, "Its good to see you to Hermione! See I told you that  
  
she would have figured out that she was a witch by now Ron. Look she was reading a  
  
spell book! I believe that is five more galleons for me and five less for you."  
  
'Ron' as the red-haired was called sighed and counted five gold coins and gave them to  
  
his friend.  
  
"W-who are you?" Hermione asked shaken up by their sudden appearance.  
  
"Oh how rude of me, I am Harry Potter and this is my best friend Ron Weasley. As you  
  
already know we are wizards. You see you and Ron were born in this dimension and I  
  
was born in a different one. In the one where I come from the three of us are best friends.  
  
Well not you and Ron, you two are more than that." He said eyes twinkling much like an  
  
old headmaster of his. Before Hermione could react he took her by the hand and Ron  
  
held onto his as well and they once again disappeared into thin air. This time they  
  
reappeared into a large room with a huge bed in the middle. Sitting on that bed just  
  
thinking lay a blonde haired boy who looked startled as three people randomly came into  
  
his room. This of course was none other then Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What are you doing in my house? I warn you my father is a powerful wizard I will call  
  
him if you don't leave at once!"  
  
Harry chuckled.  
  
"Having daddy fight your battles now Draco? Never thought I would see the day that you would turn back to him."  
  
Draco got up from the bed to shove the raven-haired man. As soon he touched Harry's  
  
shoulder they were gone again. This time they returned to Ron's room at the Burrow.  
  
When they arrived Draco screamed, "WEASLEY! You take me back NOW!"  
  
"Silenco!" Harry said to stop the whole family from coming up to Ron's room. Draco's  
  
yelling could no longer be heard. It was quite funny actually seeing Draco Malfoy with  
  
his mouth wide open as if to scream but no sound was coming out.  
  
"Now if you would kindly shut up I will remove the charm. I believe that this discussion  
  
will go much better if we can all talk." Harry said in an annoyingly calm voice.  
  
Eventually Draco did calm down and Harry removed the charm.  
  
"Now onto introductions! I am Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy meet Hermione Granger. I  
  
believe that if the three of is together that we could form the strongest wizard and alliance  
  
this world as ever seen!" He went on to once again explain who he was and where he  
  
had come from. Instead of the memory Harry told them as to direct the narrative more to  
  
the people in the room. He explained in great detail the event of Draco joining the side of  
  
good.  
  
~Flashback~  
Harry was walking up to the headmaster's office to see if there was any more news on when Voldemort's next attack was going to be. He muttered, "Snickers," and stepped onto the moving staircase. He heard voices coming from inside the headmaster's office.  
  
"I just couldn't do it Professor, I am not my father. I can't just kill an innocent person because Lord Voldemort says so. Even if it is Potter. But after refusing, I can't go back home, my father would kill me. I need your help Professor."  
  
It was Draco Malfoy! Of all the people in the world Harry had never expected that a  
  
Malfoy would turn to the side of light. But it seemed that Malfoy had done exactly that.  
  
Not only had he turned good he also had saved Harry's life. Harry knew that Draco  
  
wasn't lying because being the heir of Gryffindor made it so he could tell when someone  
  
was lying. (It had taken quite a bit of training to be able to gain this power.) He heard  
  
Dumbledore's voice from inside the office.  
  
"Come in Mr. Potter, this concerns you as well."  
  
As he entered Malfoy looked angry and horrified that Harry had heard the whole  
  
confession. He looked at his old enemy and stuck out his hand for Malfoy to shake.  
  
"Friends Malfoy?" He asked, and Draco smiled.  
  
"Friends Potter."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
After Harry told his WHOLE story to the three other people in the room they  
  
stared at him for a long time. He had told them every detail of his years at Hogwarts  
  
including things that he had not told the other Weasley's. Like Percy's betrayal. He and  
  
Ron had had an argument about that, Ron not believing that one of his brothers would do  
  
such a thing. It took forever to get Ron to actually believe Harry.  
  
"Now that we are done with that, we should talk about the school. The only thing I have  
  
planned is that there are going to be four houses. Potter, Weasley, Granger, and Malfoy.  
  
We will make a list of the students who are magical and we will each chose the ones for  
  
our houses."  
  
The others nodded in agreement. After that Hermione took over. She conjured up what  
  
looked like a muggle overhead and began to make a list.  
  
"Now we need to decide WHERE the school is going to be. I think because your old  
  
school Harry, was a castle this one should be too. And leading in on that how exactly are  
  
we going to build a castle? After that how do we know who is magical and who is not?  
  
Then where are they going to get their textbooks? And lastly we will need more staff  
  
than just the four of us."  
  
Harry smiled he had a lot of answers.  
  
"Firstly, through my inheritance I should get the same castle that Hogwarts was in. It  
  
belonged to Gryffindor and I am his heir. I also have all my books from school and with the exception of my second year DADA book they will be helpful."  
  
They spent another couple of hours talking about the school eventually Harry got  
  
very annoyed and blew up. "There HAS to be a way for all of you to get your memory of  
  
all that has happened over the years! Opening this school will be impossible otherwise.  
  
The three of you need to learn what you learned in school. And no Hermione not just the  
  
knowledge."  
  
Hermione had begun to interrupt saying that she knew just as much as her other self as far as witchcraft was.  
  
"In school we not only learned how to do the homework the was assigned. Was also  
  
learned how to deal with others; cause trouble; get out of the trouble we created; what  
  
friendship really is; and how to work together. Without that knowledge this is an  
  
impossible goal!"  
  
Draco put his oh-so-familiar smirk on his face and with the same drawl said, "Well then  
  
Potter this is impossible. Now I must be going, my father will be wondering where I  
  
am."  
  
Harry just ignored him and kept on thinking. Ron and Hermione got to talking about  
  
various things. In no time at all they became great friends. There was something about  
  
Harry that brought them together. Normally neither one of them would have ever  
  
thought to hang with the other. An immature boy who loved sports and had a huge  
  
family and a girl who spent all her time reading and was an only child. It seemed like  
  
forever before Harry moved again. He ran over to his trunk and pulled out a large book.  
  
It had been a gift from Hermione last Christmas. His two friends looked at him with  
  
curiosity as he frantically began flipping through the pages.  
  
"There!" He cried out suddenly. "I found just the thing! It will take several months and  
  
lots of work but I think we can do it!"  
  
"What?" Ron and Hermione asked together.  
  
"The Noisnemind Potion! It will give you memories of another you in a different dimension."  
  
Hermione and Ron peered over Harry's shoulder's to see what the potion was. Ron  
  
gasped. "Harry those ingredients are rare and will cost a lot of money! Look here,  
  
phoenix ashes, sweat from a mermaid, tongue of a dragon! Where are we supposed to  
  
find these things? Even if we did have a lot of money, which may I remind you we don't,  
  
it would be to hard to find any of this. Also what about the part of something from the  
  
dimension we want the memories of ourselves in!"  
  
Harry grinned at the last part. "We can use a splinter from my old Nimbus Two  
  
Thousand. I crashed it into the Whomping Willow in my third year and I couldn't bear to  
  
throw it away, it is in a box in my trunk. As for everything else we should talk to Draco  
  
tomorrow about it."  
  
Harry didn't want to mention the fact that there was a large amount of money waiting for  
  
him in Gryffindor's chamber at Gryffindor castle. He knew how snippy Ron could get at  
  
mention of money or lack there of. The trio decided to go to bed and Harry apperated  
  
Hermione back to her house. When he returned to the Burrow he heard Ron whispering  
  
softly in his sleep to an imaginary Hermione. Harry laughed and went into a long restful  
  
sleep.  
  
*Author's Note* Right.I am not sure how I feel about this chapter and I hope that  
  
everyone can follow what is happening. PLEASE REVIEW!!! If you must flame me for  
  
all I care.I would prefer not but if you must...I actually have a good portion of the  
  
story all ready written and posted on the HP boards so if you do like this fanfic, tell me so  
  
I can get more up soon..whatever you do REVIEW (I'm a poet and you didn't know it! (  
  
-Meggles! 


	6. Severus Snape

Chapter 5- Severus Snape  
  
Harry was shaken awake the next morning by a frantic looking Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Harry you have to get up! My father wanted to know who I was out with all  
  
yesterday and I told him that I was being shown around a rich Lord's castle. I told him  
  
the Lord Potter wanted to discuss an excellent business opportunity with me, which  
  
would gain me a fortune and fame. He was so pleased that he wrote you a formal  
  
invitation to dinner!"  
  
Harry sat straight up.  
  
"You WHAT? He invited me to WHAT? Are you insane?"  
  
"I told my father you were a Lord and he invited you to dinner and I am beginning to  
  
question my sanity. You have to go, otherwise he will be suspicious and the whole  
  
school idea is off. My father would be so insulted that he would forbid me from ever  
  
seeing you again, and he has the power to do it!"  
  
"Fine," Harry snapped. "What time I will me there."  
  
Draco now looked at him as though he was insane.  
  
"Potter you can't just 'show up' as like you are a close friend. This is a formal affair.  
  
You need proper clothing, servants, and a Lady friend. Your wealth needs to show!"  
  
Harry freaked. "And how am I supposed to do that? I am a powerful wizard but clothing  
  
is not my specialty! Transfiguring clothing takes a special skill, one that I have never  
  
bothered to perfect. What are we going to do?"  
  
Malfoy grinned. "We're going shopping."  
  
An hour and a half later Harry found out that he did have quite a few servants.  
  
House-elves in fact. He, Draco, and Ron had apperated to Hogwarts (or Gryffindor  
  
Castle as it was known as is this universe.) It felt weird to be able to apperate to the  
  
castle for Harry because the Hogwarts he knew had wards so that you couldn't apperate  
  
there at all. Several house-elves met them at the front gates. They immediately  
  
recognized Harry as a Potter and were delighted to have a master of the castle again. It  
  
had been sixteen years since any human had entered the castle. With much pride they  
  
showed Harry and his friends the way they had kept the castle in perfect condition. It  
  
seemed also that a certain Boy-Who-Lived was right that he did indeed have a fortune in  
  
the castle. And it was not a small one at all. The room that he knew as the Gryffindor  
  
Common room was filled with gold, silver, and jewels. Heaps and heaps pilled up to the  
  
top of the ceiling covering every square inch of the room except a narrow pathway that  
  
had been made around the room. One tenth of this gold would have been enough to pay  
  
for what Harry needed. But they did not have time to explore more of the castle if Harry  
  
was to be ready by tonight then they needed to get ready. The first place they went to  
  
was a wizard robe store in Paris. They spent a good three hours getting Harry measured  
  
for expensive robes made out of the most expensive material. Every robe contained  
  
Harry's 'family crest'. Basically he had taken the Order of the Phoenix patch from the  
  
robes that he had worn to meeting of Dumbledore's secret organization to fight  
  
Voldemort, and made a few changes to it. After supplying himself with plenty of robes  
  
Harry went to a stable and bought several pure-bread horses to pull the gold carriage that  
  
Malfoy had insisted on. Next Harry explained the situation to Ginny, who after being  
  
made to understand what was going on was whisked off to Paris as well for new robes  
  
that would be fit for a Queen. They got her jewels and had her hair and make-up done by  
  
professionals. By five o'clock everything was ready. Harry was wearing deep red robes  
  
lined with real gold thread and Ginny was wearing the same blood-red but with bronze  
  
linings. Around her neck she wore Lily's old necklace. A simple gold chain with a  
  
beautiful heart-shaped sapphire. She felt like a princess. At exactly 6:15 the couple  
  
arrived. Draco had told Harry that his father valued being punctual. Sure enough  
  
standing in the doorway was Luscious Malfoy waiting. He smiled a horrible smile as a  
  
house-elf opened to door on the carriage. Another elf helped Ginny down. Malfoy Sr.  
  
waited in anticipation for the Lord that he had heard so much about to step out. Harry  
  
gracefully came out, his power showing through his eyes. The way he walked made one  
  
feel as though Harry was all knowing. As he approached Luscious, the elder man gave a  
  
bow that painfully reminded the raven-haired man of the way Malfoy had bowed before  
  
Voldemort. "My Lord, it is an honor to meet you. My son as told me much about you.  
  
May I ask who this lovely young lady is with you?"  
  
'Already lying,' Harry though to himself. He knew Draco had told his father almost nothing about him.  
  
"This is Lady Virginia Ravenclaw. And the honor is all mine." They had decided that  
  
using Ginny's real last name wouldn't be smart seeing as Malfoy hated all Weasleys.  
  
Malfoy bowed again and kissed Ginny's hand. She gave Harry a clear look to say, 'ew'.  
  
Harry laughed silently with his eyes and the couple was lead into the house. In the parlor  
  
was Mrs. Malfoy waiting to welcome them to her home. (Much like Aunt Petunia, Harry  
  
thought.) Soon after a house-elf came in to announce that it was time for dinner. Harry  
  
was quite surprised to see that the elf was Dobby. Then he remembered that in this world  
  
Dobby was not a free elf, because he, Harry had not freed him. Harry winked at Dobby  
  
as he passed. Dinner would have been wonderful if it hadn't been for the fact that it was  
  
at Malfoy Manor with Mr. Malfoy. After supper the men went to the drawing room and  
  
the women to the sitting room.  
  
"So what business do you and my son have in common?" Mr. Malfoy asked in a greasy  
  
voice as they entered the room.  
  
"I am developing new spells and potions in my castle. I need three other powerful  
  
wizards to help. Your son passed the test with honors and I would like him to join my  
  
team. This job is very hard to get and will gain your son great money and respect in the  
  
world. This is his first payment." Harry pulled out a large sac of money from within his  
  
robes and placed it down in front of Mr. Malfoy. He gave a small salute and then swept  
  
from the room in a grand fashion to leave Mr. Malfoy to think about what he wanted.  
  
Harry quickly went to find Ginny. He found her looking rather frustrated with her  
  
conversation with Mrs. Malfoy.  
  
"Virginia it is time to leave, my business here is done." He said in a commanding voice  
  
to keep the act up for Mrs. Malfoy. He held out his arm and led her out of the room.  
  
Once again the next morning Harry was shaken awake by Draco. But this time it  
  
was with good news. It seemed that Luscious Malfoy had bought the act and there would  
  
be no problem with having Draco's involvement in the school. A now fully awoken and  
  
happy Harry went and got Hermione to discuss the Noisnemind Potion.  
  
"I talked to Dumbledore shortly yesterday and he says the ingredients should be no  
  
problem. I swear he has a friend everywhere. However, the fact that I am not skilled at  
  
potions and neither is Dumbledore provides a huge problem. No offence but you guys  
  
haven't had enough training to made a potion this complicated."  
  
Both Ron and Draco rolled their eyes, though it was Draco who explained the situation.  
  
"Potter all you have to do is hire a professional Potions Master. It is quite easy in fact.  
  
My father has a good friend who makes potions and should have no problem making this  
  
one as long as we supply the hard to get ingredients."  
  
Harry smiled and rubbed his hands together. "Perfect, let's get going then. The sooner you all get your memories back the sooner we can start a school. Now how to we get to your father's friend's house?"  
  
Harry groaned several minutes later. It seemed that the only way to get to this Potions  
  
Master's house was through Floo powder. He hated floo powder more than any other  
  
way of travel in the wizard world, one thing that if it was missing here, he wouldn't have  
  
missed.  
  
"Just call out The Dungeons and you will be there." Draco went first calling out, "The  
  
Dungeons!"  
  
Then Hermione and Ron followed not much later.  
  
"The Dungeons!" Harry called out before zooming through the floo network. He landed  
  
after what seemed forever in a dark house. Draco was talking to a man that was strangely  
  
familiar. Tall, dark with greasy hair. It seemed that Draco's father's friend was none  
  
other than Severus Snape.  
  
Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews everyone! I apologize about all the belongings  
  
following him, I realized that when I was writing it that it was a little far-fetched but  
  
essential to the plot, sorry! The faster you all review the faster the next chapter will be, I  
  
have all of this pre-written so it all really depends on you. (You have no clue how much I  
  
hate saying that but its true) So yeah please review and tell me what you think!  
  
-Meg  
  
******Teasers for the next chapter: *****  
  
". That is unreasonable.."  
  
"I died? How?"  
  
"James? Is that you?"  
  
The Hogwarts hospital wing?  
  
"I was standing in front of a group of death eaters."  
  
"Welcome back!" 


	7. The Return

Chapter 6- The Return  
  
Harry stumbled back in shock. Though, he really shouldn't have been. They  
  
were going to a friend of Draco's father's house, who brewed potions for a living and  
  
who's house was called 'the Dungeons.' But in turn, Snape was staring at Harry with  
  
amazement. "J-James Potter?" He asked looking rather shaken.  
  
"Not quite, Harry. Harry Potter, James' son."  
  
"B-but you died sixteen years ago! What are you doing here? Leave, I made peace with you years ago!"  
  
Though little confused about what Snape was talking about Harry responded with, "Little  
  
Harry Potter did die sixteen years. I am not that Harry Potter. Where I come from you  
  
are the potions master at my school. I need my friends to get their memories back, but I  
  
need you to brew the potion. This is your first payment."  
  
Harry dropped a rather large bag of golden coins and plopped it down in front the greasy  
  
man. Snape didn't ask anymore questions about who Harry was after that. It seemed that  
  
money was everything in this dimension. If Voldemort was here, he could have taken  
  
over within weeks by just buying people off.  
  
"Do you have the list of ingredients?" He asked in a greasy voice. Harry nodded and  
  
gave the book with the potion in it. Snape looked at the ingredients and the instructions  
  
and got a wide grin. "I'll do it. I want 1050 galleons, and I want to drink from the  
  
potion. You say that I was a potions master at a school, I must have had a good life."  
  
"1050?!? That is unreasonable, come on Harry we can do better than that." Ron said, not  
  
believing the cost of this potion. Harry held up his hand to silence Ron.  
  
"That will be fine. But I am not sure you want to drink the potion, you see you died a  
  
couple of months ago for me, and I can't imagine what a memory like that would do to  
  
you."  
  
Snape's already pale face became even paler. "I died? How?"  
  
"If you take this potion you will find out, now can you do it or not?"  
  
"I can. But I want at least half of the money before hand."  
  
"You can have it all before hand, I know you Snape. You may not be the nicest or the  
  
cleanest guy around, but you have always stayed true to your word." Harry said this  
  
glancing at Snape's greasy hair.  
  
"I want it by the end of the month, I will check up every once in a while to see how it is  
  
going. Good day sir." With that Harry disaperated and Draco, Ron, and Hermione  
  
flooed back to the Burrow  
  
.  
  
Harry was quite surprised to see that when he arrived back at the Burrow that  
  
there was a huge crowd of red heads outside, more then he ever cared to see. When Ron  
  
came out of the fireplace, he smacked his hand against his head.  
  
"I forgot about the family reunion! Mum is going to kill me!"  
  
Hermione who had just stepped into the kitchen asked, "Family reunion? You didn't tell us that you were having a family reunion!"  
  
Ron blushed. "We have one every year and move it from house to house. Only the  
  
person that is hosting it doesn't have to do any work, so mum wasn't running madly  
  
around the kitchen this year, and I forgot."  
  
"Ah too much red hair, I think I am going to be blinded forever!" Draco had decided to  
  
grace them with his presence. Everyone but Ron, who scoffed, laughed. After several  
  
awkward moments, Harry asked, "So are we allowed to join you in this lovely event?"  
  
Ron shrugged, "Sure. You will get a lot of attention because you don't have red hair  
  
though."  
  
The group of friends went outside to be immediately surrounded by a horde of red haired  
  
adults, wanting to the three strange teenagers life stories. Though it took a while Harry,  
  
Hermione, and Draco managed to get away from the adults and joined Ron with a group  
  
of red-haired teenagers. Ron laughed when his friends appeared looking harassed. After  
  
one of girls pointing out that they didn't know the out-of-place blonde, black, and brown  
  
haired were Ron introduced them to his relatives.  
  
"Everyone it is my great pleasure to introduce you to my best friends, Harry Potter and  
  
Draco Malfoy, and my girlfriend Hermione Granger. Guys this is Liberty Weasley,  
  
Brittany Weasley, Mark Weasley, Alec Weasley, Michael Weasley, and Leslie Weasley.  
  
They are my dad's twin brother's kids."  
  
After getting past the formalities they broke into little groups talking. Though Liberty  
  
was talking to Hermione and Draco to Mark they kept giving each other sideways looks  
  
of interest.  
  
"And did you know that Queen Elizabeth the first of England refused to marry because of  
  
the situation that her half-sister Queen Mary had with her husband?" Liberty was telling  
  
Hermione. Ron rolled his eyes and butted in.  
  
"You have to excuse Lib, she is obsessed with muggle royalty. Never shuts up."  
  
Hermione chose to ignore her boyfriend and continue the conversation, "Really? I never  
  
knew that we never covered Elizabeth the first in school.."  
  
The rest of the day went wonderfully. The Weasley's truly were a great clan. Also by  
  
the end of the night Harry saw something written on Draco's arm. It seemed to be  
  
Liberty's address. Harry laughed his head off until Draco had turned as red as the  
  
Weasley's hair. A great day indeed.  
  
Over the next month Harry had moved into Gryffindor Castle. Though he had  
  
been assured many times by the Weasleys that he was welcome at the Burrow for as long  
  
as he wanted, and by Sirius and Remus who thought of Harry as a reincarnation of James,  
  
to stay at the house that they shared, Harry felt it best to move into the castle. The real  
  
reason was because Gryffindor Castle (Hogwarts) had felt like Harry's home ever since  
  
his first year. Of course only Ron, Hermione and Draco knew that. Meanwhile Harry  
  
was getting the school ready for the students that they predicted to have within the next  
  
five years if all went well. At the end of the month Harry was quite pleased to hear that  
  
Snape had finished the potion. It had been decided that not only Ron, Hermione, Draco,  
  
and Snape would take the potion but Ginny and Dumbledore as well. Sirius too knew of  
  
the potion but Harry flat-out refused to let his godfather take it. While the Sirius that  
  
Harry knew well was able to handle 13 years in Azakban, not only because of his  
  
thoughts of innocence but because that Sirius had known pain before going. The Padfoot  
  
of this dimension had only suffered two huge pains in his life; James and Lily dieing, and  
  
Peter dying. (Though after Harry had told him the story, Sirius didn't feel so bad about  
  
Peter not being around anymore.)1 No matter how much he begged, there was no way that  
  
Harry would let his godfather drink that potion. The potion would send the recipients  
  
into a trance for a full twenty four hours before they awoke, knowing everything that they  
  
had known in the dimension of choice. Harry had set up a hospital wing in the same  
  
place that it had been at Hogwarts to keep his friends in so that would not be harmed  
  
during this period of time. If someone woke anyone under the trance of the potion before  
  
the 25 hours was up, there could be terrible side effects that Harry didn't even want to  
  
think about. So at four o'clock Harry met Ron, Hermione, Draco, Snape, Dumbledore,  
  
and Ginny at the gates of the castle. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny who had never seen the  
  
castle before were in complete awe.  
  
The potion had been carefully transferred into the large infirmary, boiling in a cauldron in  
  
the middle of the room. Harry took the box with the splinters of his Nimbus 2000 up to  
  
the cauldron with great ceremony. From one of the bed Hermione whispered softly,  
  
"Double double toil and trouble!"2  
  
Harry had to do his best not to laugh while the others looked at Hermione with blank  
  
looks. After the splinters had been added Harry carefully ladled some of the potion into  
  
six goblets and handed them to his friends. With nervous glances at each other they  
  
pinched their noses and gulped the potion down.  
  
After his friends had fallen asleep, Harry felt quite bored. He had made sure that  
  
Remus would keep Sirius occupied during the time the potion was in the castle. So  
  
Harry decided to do something that he imagined would be difficult for him to do. He  
  
would walk the grounds of the castle. There were so many memories from these  
  
grounds, long walks with friend; Quidditch games; trouble making; and even deaths. So  
  
many deaths had occurred on these grounds. As he walked to where the Quidditch pitch  
  
used to be for him, Harry thought of Cedric Diggory. The lake where a death eater had  
  
pulled Professor McGonnagal to her death. He remembered clearly in his mind the place  
  
right outside of the Forbidden Forest where Snape had fallen, protecting his students.  
  
Then there was the place Hagrid's hut was. The last time Harry had seen the hut, it had  
  
been soldering ashes, Hagrid's body on top. But that was when Harry got the shock of  
  
his life, the one thing he had never expected. Hagrid's house was right where it should  
  
been. Smoke was rising out of the chimney, and a jolly flute playing from inside. A tune  
  
that was oddly familiar, a tune Harry had not heard for a long time. Hagrid was in the house!  
  
Hagrid found himself being pulled into a huge hug after opening the door. It was not  
  
unlike one of those bone-crushing hugs that he had given many times in the past.  
  
Looking down at the man that was now crying out with joy, Hagrid gasped.  
  
"James? Is that you?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, Harry."  
  
"Harry! Well the last time I saw you, you were 'nly a babe! You look just like 'yer father!"  
  
This is one reason why Harry had always been such good friends with Hagrid. He  
  
always just accepted, not questioning what was right in front of him. How Harry had  
  
missed him!  
  
For the next several hours Harry told Hagrid the smaller parts of his life. (No deep  
  
explanations about he had survived as a baby.) Hagrid it seemed had been living on the  
  
Hogwarts grounds ever since he was seven, when his parents died. Harry grandfather had  
  
offered to take care of Hagrid, and asked him to move into the castle. After becoming an  
  
adult, Hagrid had felt the need to repay the Potter's for their kindness by becoming  
  
gamekeeper. He built himself a hut on the grounds so to make his job easier. They spent  
  
well into the night talking about everything from dragons to the house- elves. When  
  
Harry mentioned the fact that he would be starting a school, Hagrid became excited. It  
  
seemed the gentle-giant absolutely loved the thought of having children around. Much  
  
later that night, Harry said his good-byes and headed up to the castle. Tomorrow he  
  
would have his friends back.  
  
Time passed strangely for Harry the next day. It was almost surreal, the fact that the  
  
friends that he knew and loved would be coming back today. Many times he felt selfish,  
  
making his friends see what had happened in the other dimension. Sure there were some  
  
happy times in all those years, but the bad pretty much out-weighed the good. Would  
  
they all hate him when they awoke? At least they would get to see all who died back to  
  
life. (Well almost everyone) Harry tried his best to see the potions as a good thing and  
  
not a bad, a gift to his friends in the other dimension. Many times Ron and Hermione had  
  
expressed that they would give anything to see the dead again. But it still didn't feel  
  
right! What gave Harry the right to take over these people's lives? They were all  
  
perfectly happy not knowing the darkness of the world he had come from. Something  
  
inside of him told him that this was the right thing to do. All Harry could think about  
  
how wonderful it would be to have the old Ginny back, the woman he loved. Ron would  
  
be there with Hermione standing side-by-side with Harry helping through good times and  
  
bad. Draco would be there to question all decisions, making sure that they were The best  
  
for everyone. Snape on the side lines giving good advice, watching, speculating,  
  
watching over his students. And Dumbledore. Dumbledore would be able to watch over  
  
Harry like an over-protective grandfather. Yes, Harry concluded to himself this was the  
  
right thing to do. Now all he had to do was to watch and wait as his friends awoke.  
  
Snape was the first to wake up. When he looked around the room, it took his a  
  
second to realize where he was. The Hogwarts hospital wing? If so where was Poppy?  
  
Poppy never left this many patients alone in the wing. As he looked around at the beds  
  
he immediately recognized the people around him. Weasley, Weasley, Granger,  
  
Dumbledore, and Draco. 'What a strange group' he thought to himself. Then he spotted  
  
Potter in the doorway- the only other person awake.  
  
"Potter what is going on? I was standing in front of a group of death eaters and BAM  
  
here I am in the hospital wing, with out Pomphry. What happened?"  
  
Harry looked at his professor with bewilderment. This was the Snape he knew and well,  
  
not actually loved, but what about the other one? The one that lived in this dimension?  
  
Then he remembered. Harry simply stated two words, "The dungeons." These words hit  
  
Snape like a wave of warm water. Of course the potion! He had been so curious about  
  
what his other self would be like, and now he knew. Cold and bitter.  
  
Ron was next, he too, looked around confused. But he had seen Hermione lying on the  
  
bed beside he shouted, thinking that she was dead. This of course, woke her and soon  
  
there was a happy couple madly making out. Dumbledore was next and chuckled at the  
  
kissing couple, soon after Draco rolled his eyes. Ginny was the last to wake. With much  
  
anticipation Harry watched his Ginny come into conscious. At first she was just as  
  
confused as the others. When she saw Harry at the door, he eyes went wide.  
  
"HARRY! I thought-thought you were dead! He shot the curse right at you! I tried to  
  
stop him Harry, really I did! But he came to quickly and then said those words! I  
  
thought I had lost you!" She was sobbing.  
  
Harry of course, had gone over to his girlfriend during this time. He was now sitting  
  
beside her on the bed trying to calm her down the best he could.  
  
"Sh, shh, its alright now Ginny, I'm fine, shh, shh." He looked up at Ron.  
  
"Do you want to try and get a hold of Rhien or Kayla? Maybe having one of her sisters here would help."  
  
Instantly Ginny stopped crying and everyone else stopped looking confused. Of course!  
  
They all remembered the potion now! After making sure that Ginny was alright Harry  
  
stood and grinned at his friends. "Welcome back!"  
  
I wrote this before OotP so Sirius did not die there.it wouldn't have mattered if you had or not though considering he would be alive in this other dimension.  
  
In case you didn't know that line belongs to William Shakespeare and I naturally could never be as an amazing writer as him! And again, in case you didn't know it is from the play MacBeth.  
  
AN- I hope the grammar and spelling were better in this chapter.I had a friend of mine correct it. Thank you Kristen! Thank you for pointing that out to me about the grammar.I know I suck at spelling. Right on to the teasers..  
  
. things started to go wrong..  
  
"Can't you see he is sick? No you can't, you are to busy fighting over something that is stupid and childish. You should be caring for you friend!"  
  
".doesn't have much longer."  
  
"I'm going to die, aren't I?"  
  
"Promise me!" 


	8. Last Wishes

Chapter 7- Last Wishes  
  
As happy as Harry was to have his friend's back, things started to go wrong  
  
almost immediately. For one, Draco and Ron were always fighting, not forgetting the  
  
quarrels of the past. Hermione would side with Ron without a doubt, and Harry  
  
would try to defend Draco, so that they didn't have another Slythrine on their hands.  
  
This would make Ron angry at Harry and Hermione angry even more angry at Draco  
  
for make Harry defend him and making Ron get jealous. Ginny tried to comfort her  
  
boyfriend, her best friend, and her brother. What made it even worse was that they  
  
were all living in the castle now, so bumping into each other was common. It was all  
  
very confusing. But then one tragic event took place, on that brought them all back  
  
together. One that changed all their lives forever.  
  
It all started with a cold. No one thought a thing about it. I mean, who gets  
  
worried about a cold? Ron and Draco were still fighting, and the atmosphere in the  
  
castle was still tense. Because of that, they noticed the sickness even less. The only  
  
one who was truly concerned for his health at first was Ginny. But the others  
  
dismissed as a girlfriend thing, being over protective of her boyfriend. Then the cold  
  
became worse, melted into the flu. The kind of flu where you are throwing up every  
  
waking hour of the day. That was when the concern started. Harry was lying in bed,  
  
Ginny bending over his forehead with a wet rag when Ron entered the room.  
  
"Harry you will never believe what that Slytherin said! He is.."  
  
"Don't believe a word he says Harry! It is all his fault, he provoked me!" Draco,  
  
closely followed by Hermione had also come into the room.  
  
"How dare you accuse Ron! You know exactly what happened you..."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Ginny yelled at the bickering trio. Startled, they all tuned their  
  
attention to Ginny and the lump she was attending to on the bed.  
  
"Can't you see he is sick? No you can't, you are to busy fighting over something that is stupid and childish. You should be caring for you friend!"  
  
"But he." Ron started. Ginny gave him a look not unlike his mother's. He  
  
shuddered and quaked under that gaze.  
  
"No buts Ronald Kenneth Weasley. You are to go home and get Mum, Kayla, and  
  
Rhien. Then you will go get Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus. Draco you to go to the  
  
kitchens and tell the house elves to bring up more hot towels and to change the  
  
sheets on this bed everyday. Hermione go to the library and do research on magical  
  
and muggle illnesses. I want to find out what this is and how to fix it. Well what are  
  
you waiting for! Leave at once!"  
  
The others had never seen Ginny act like this and did as she said immediately.  
  
The castle was now in a state of complete chaos. House elves were running here and  
  
there following Ginny's orders and trying their best to make sure everything was  
  
perfect. The whole Weasley family was now there, Molly, Rhien, and Kayla with  
  
Harry all the time; Arthur, Fred and George were helping to organize the elves; Percy  
  
was trying to supervise everyone but failing miserably; and Bill and Charlie were in  
  
the library helping Hermione with her research. Sirius and Remus had come  
  
immediately and had been hovering around Harry's room until they got so annoying  
  
that Molly kicked them out. Dumbledore was sitting in what used to be his office  
  
prodding the pensive he brought with him for possible cures. Draco and Ron had  
  
completely forgotten their argument and were now running back and forth between  
  
Harry's room and the library with new information. Liberty had also been  
  
summoned to the castle and was trying her best to keep a very worried Draco from  
  
biting everyone's heads off, literally.  
  
In Harry's room things were not going well at all. Kayla had hooked Harry up to a  
  
magical equivalent of a heart monitor. He had passed out and was sweating and  
  
shaking badly, his fever up to 106 degrees. (Fahrenheit) No things were not going  
  
well at all. The castle remained in this style of chaos for three days. At the end of  
  
the third day, Molly sighed and left Harry's room for the first time since she had  
  
arrived. Rhien and Kayla had gone ahead to inform the others of the bad news.  
  
They were all congregated in the hall in front of the room. Everyone stood when the  
  
two Weasley girls stepped out. They looked hopeful. Kayla shook her head but  
  
Rhien was the one to speak.  
  
"I have some bad news. Harry doesn't have much longer; it will be a miracle if  
  
he makes it through the night. Each of you may go in only a couple at a time and say  
  
your final goodbyes to him. I'm so sorry everyone; we tried everything there just isn't  
  
a thing we can do." She had tears rolling down her eyes as she watched the  
  
responses of her family and friends. Ron sank to his knees, silent tears down his face.  
  
Hermione looked as though someone had plunged a knife into her heart. Draco  
  
turned his back to the group, looking at Liberty for support that she couldn't provide.  
  
For she was sobbing uncontrollably. Ginny collapsed in a pile on the hard floor.  
  
Fred and George were in a silent huddle with Bill and Charlie, all trying their best not  
  
to cry. Even Percy had some tears in his eyes. Remus had his face in his hands,  
  
completely heartbroken. Sirius slammed his hand against the wall, trying to let out  
  
the pain he felt. Though none of them had known Harry for very long they felt as  
  
though he was the one that brought happiness to their lives. And now he was going  
  
to die.  
  
Sirius and Remus were first to go visit the dying boy. They were quite amazed when  
  
they saw him with his beautiful green eyes open. Lily's eyes, they thought in unison.  
  
The duo went and sat by Harry's bedside. He smiled at them. James' smile. Lily's  
  
eyes. They felt like they were losing Lily and James again. Sirius sat silently, sobbing  
  
to himself. Remus did his best to comfort his friend. Harry spoke.  
  
"I'm going to die, aren't I?" He asked in a quiet voice. Remus nodded. Harry smiled a sad smile.  
  
"Padfoot, Moony, please don't cry. It'll be alright. It is my time. Many would agree  
  
that I have lived too long anyway. After all I have had the death curse hit me twice  
  
now." They simply nodded, unable to even give him a slight smile.  
  
"Don't be so serious Sirius! Life will go on without me. Just remember I love you  
  
both."  
  
Once again the two friends nodded, and left so a somber Dumbledore could come in. Harry smiled at his mentor.  
  
"Hello Professor, I'm sorry I could never give you the one thing I always intended to give you."  
  
"And what is that Harry?"  
  
"A pair of thick woolen socks. You have enough books to last you a life time."  
  
Dumbledore eyes twinkled a little at this. He remembered the conversation that he  
  
and Harry had had so long ago. How young his student had been, how innocent.  
  
"Thank you for everything Professor, you are more of a grandfather than anyone ever was to me."  
  
"No, thank you Harry. Rest in peace my friend."  
  
Dumbledore got up and left the room. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were next to come into the room. Harry grinned at them as a weeping Mrs. Weasley sat down next to his bed.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Actually, I believe it would be better to call you mum and  
  
dad. Even if you don't remember you two were the first ever adults to treat me truly  
  
as your son, even though I didn't have red hair." He chuckled slightly.  
  
"Please make sure Ginny is all right after I leave. I don't want her heart to turn to  
  
stone, it is such a wonderful heart. Thank you for everything."  
  
They smiled at him with the pride that any parent would look at their child with.  
  
Molly broke down completely in tears. Her husband led her out of the room. Next  
  
came in all the Weasley siblings minus Ron and Ginny. Harry grinned at the red  
  
haired family and thanked them all. He also reminded Fred and George to keep up  
  
their jokes. He once again charged more people to look out for his Ginny. They left  
  
together, silent tears running down their faces.  
  
A very tear-streaked Ginny entered the room soon after her brothers and sisters left  
  
the room. Curse this room, she thought to herself. Harry gave her a heart- melting  
  
smile when she sat down, her face looking at the floor. Harry reached out his hand  
  
and gently lifted her chin to look him in the face.  
  
"Don't ever look down Virginia Weasley. Never let anyone look down at you. Only I am allowed to do that, from heaven."  
  
Ginny grasped Harry's hand tightly, not ever wanting to let go.  
  
"Oh, Harry! I." She sobbed.  
  
Harry interrupted her. "I want you to promise me something Virginia Lynn Weasley.  
  
I want you to promise me you will love someone after me. Meet another man, fill  
  
his heart with joy, as you have filled mine. Have a lot of children. Don't let that  
  
loving heart of yours turn to stone on my account. Promise me Ginny."  
  
"I-I can't. I love you Harry!"  
  
"Promise me!" He said forcefully. She nodded.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Good, now go get that dragon of a boy, there are a few words I want to have with him."  
  
She obeyed only after giving Harry a kiss on the forehead.  
  
Draco timidly came into the room, holding Liberty's hand tight in his own.  
  
"Draco, I barely recognized you without your normal smirk! What's wrong Malfoy? Cat got your tongue?" Harry teased lightly.  
  
"Harry I.No let me finish. I'm sorry for everything. I made your life a living hell at  
  
school. I was just jealous, honestly. If I could."  
  
"You can't change the past Draco, I learned that long ago. I also forgave you long  
  
ago. There is no need to apologize. Take good care of that girl friend of yours, you  
  
two belong with each other. Never would have imagined it before, a Weasley and a  
  
Malfoy."  
  
Liberty blushed and left the room to go get Ron and Hermione.  
  
As soon as they entered, Harry could tell his friends had been crying.  
  
"Awe, don't look so sad you guys. I have been this close to death before, you would  
  
think that you were used to the fact that I was going to die by now!"  
  
They chuckled briefly and Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck.  
  
"You can't leave Harry! I can't live without you! Neither can Ron or Draco you are  
  
the peacemaker. We will never get anywhere without you."  
  
"Now Hermione, you are going to make Ron jealous. You three will be just fine  
  
without me, you were before I came. Go easy on each other. I know." Harry  
  
gasped for air.  
  
"Its time. I will miss you my friends. Don't forget I will be watching over you, so  
  
behave yourselves!"  
  
Ron grasped his friend's hand and watched as Harry James Potter, The-Boy- Who-  
  
Lived began to fade away. For some reason Hermione, not even she knew why, took  
  
Draco's other hand, which surprised but he didn't pull away. The Ron used the hand  
  
that was not holding onto Harry's and held onto Hermione. They sat there in a silent  
  
chain of despair. But something miraculous then happened.  
  
....Very tempted to leave you there!  
  
...But that really would be mean....  
  
..Nope I am a better person than that...  
  
The group of friends began to float up into the air, forming a circle around Harry's  
  
body. (Which was also now floating.) A phoenix song began to be sung. It was a  
  
song of despair of sadness, of a pain to big to be expressed in words. The suddenly,  
  
without any warning Harry's body burst into flames that seemed to only burn the area  
  
he was in. The others felt the heat from the flames, and it soothed their worries.  
  
They felt as one, they breathed as one; they were one. With the ashes the circle of  
  
friends floated back to the ground. And from the ashes a bird stuck his head out.  
  
Ever so slowly the bird became taller and taller until it became a human. Not just any  
  
human at that, Harry Potter. But this was not the Harry Potter that his friends  
  
remembered; no he was indeed different. He had grown so that he was now topping  
  
six feet, his shoulders more broad, and his posture was better. His normally jet-black  
  
hair now was red at the tips, making his hair look as though it was on fire. The  
  
emerald eyes that everyone had known seemed deeper, with more emotion, more  
  
passion. Harry was also now wearing blood red robes that were made of a light  
  
material, a material that no one in the room had ever seen before.  
  
When he saw his friends looking at him with wide eyes he grinned.  
  
"Didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?"  
  
AN- YAY! Another chapter up! By the way this is my favorite and least favorite chapter in the fic. I hate the sap, and apologize for it deeply. But I love the fire thing.I loved writing it! So yeah review and I will post more soon! 


	9. Coming Together

VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE- You may have noticed that I have had no reviews AT ALL in the last two chapters of this story. If this continues and I don't get any reviews for this chapter I WILL NO LONGER UPDATE!!!! EVER! I know that there are people reading this, especially my last chapter but you NEED to review. So if I get no reviews I will delete this story from ff.net. But if I do get reviews I will update much more often. Thank you and REVIEW!!!!  
  
Chapter 8- Coming Together  
  
Harry spent the next week contently being hugged and kissed and looked after. No  
  
one could believe that they hadn't lost Harry. It seemed so surreal, but there he was,  
  
as alive as ever. Over this week, Harry seamed very different. Not only was his  
  
appearance different; he seemed happier, more relaxed, the happiest anyone had ever  
  
seen him. Also his power seemed to have grown, which was amazing because he was  
  
already quite powerful. When after a week had past, Draco got the courage to ask  
  
Harry what had happened. Harry chuckled.  
  
"It is a rather long story, but of course I will tell it to you. I guess what made this  
  
happen is the fact that I am the Heir of Gryffindor, which you already know. Now,  
  
even though my father was an heir, as was his grandfather, I am the one heir. It was  
  
said in a prophecy written ages ago the One Heir of Gryffindor would meet with his  
  
ancestor exactly two months after he arrived to a new life. And my getting sick was  
  
the way for Godric to get in contact."  
  
Ron shook his head in disbelief. "So your saying that Godric Gryffindor made you  
  
deathly sick that you two could have a friendly chat with each other while make the  
  
rest of us worry!"  
  
Harry nodded and grinned, "Yep!"  
  
"But that doesn't explain the whole bursting into flames and rising from your ashes  
  
thing! Why was that necessary?" Of course, it was Hermione who asked that.  
  
Harry's grin grew wider. "It wasn't really, it is just that my aniagmus form is a  
  
phoenix. I wanted to come back with a bang, true Harry Potter style. Also I couldn't  
  
leave the realm where I was with Gryffindor until you three got your act together and  
  
started working as a team, together you brought me back, otherwise I would have  
  
stayed there with Godric forever!"  
  
His friends goggled at him. The Hermione, once again was the one to ask the  
  
intelligent question, that the boys were too slow to think of.  
  
"You're a phoenix animagus? I thought becoming a magical creature was  
  
impossible!"  
  
Harry nodded and his eyes sparkled.  
  
"You can't. Well not with training. Only natural animagi can become a magical  
  
creature, and there is usually only about one every 1000 years. I believe that the three  
  
of you are also natural animagi. All you have to do is focus on your mind, how you  
  
think and feel, and you should become it without much difficulty."  
  
He gestured for his friends to follow him outside for this particular activity. Once  
  
outside in the moon-lighted grounds he began to instruct his friends. One by one  
  
they became there animals. Draco's wasn't much of a surprise to anyone, he turned  
  
out to be a Hungarian Horntail. Hermione's wasn't all that hard to deal with either,  
  
she turned into a pure white unicorn with dazzling golden hooves and horn. It was  
  
Ron who surprised everyone. No one knew quite what to think when he turned into  
  
a Hippogriff.  
  
Of course, Harry thought later. Ron was rather like a Hippogriff, short- tempered,  
  
and easily offended.  
  
So each friend made their own crest with their animal on it. Though, Ron was very  
  
surprised when he found out he was a hippogriff. Next they chose where their house  
  
dormitories would be. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had agreed that none of them  
  
would be allowed to have the Gryffindor common room. The rooms that they chose  
  
were quite different from what the old dorms that they had known so well were like.  
  
Hermione's was a large oval room, decorated in dark purple and silver. It had many  
  
book selves that would hold books that only people like Hermione would appreciate.  
  
The large fireplace on the far side of the room had a large painting of a beautiful  
  
unicorn looking over the room. Hermione had also added a smaller room attached  
  
the common room for third years and above only. It had a small stream that flowed  
  
through a small garden and a lot of garden benches and fairies.  
  
Harry had chosen a room that was a rectangular shaped, decorated much like the  
  
Gryffindor Common room. Except, above his fireplace there was a painting of a red  
  
and golden phoenix. This was a secret passageway to a room that was a replica of  
  
Quidditch pitch, where he hoped his future students would practice so that they  
  
could when the cup.  
  
Ron's room was like a lopsided square. It was filled with large conformable orange  
  
couches with black lining on them. A hippogriff was above his fireplace. His secret  
  
room was filled with games and fun things. Of course, a large chess set was provided.  
  
Draco's room was an octagon with lots of dark corners. The colors of his room were  
  
blue and bronze. He had had a painting done of his dragon self and placed it above  
  
his fireplace. The secret room that he had provided for his students contained  
  
supplies to make complicated potions that would cause other students great grief.  
  
The four now had written all of the rules, school supply lists, and even what the  
  
uniforms would look like. House members would wear their house colors for robes.  
  
Hermione's house would wear dark purple robes with silver lining; Harry's house  
  
would wear red with gold lining; Ron's would wear orange with black lining; and  
  
Draco's house would wear navy blue with bronze lining. Ron liked the idea of having  
  
the uniforms being more colorful. The friends were now up in what used to be  
  
Dumbledore's office discussing how to sort students into their houses. Draco went  
  
first.  
  
"The stupidly brave, suicidal ones will go to Potter House. The know-it- alls to  
  
Granger House, the loyal-as-puppy-dogs with huge tempers will go to Weasley  
  
House. And of course the brilliant, sly, good looking one's will go into Malfoy  
  
House."  
  
Ron and Hermione looked like they were about ready to say something but Harry  
  
stopped them from starting yet another fight.  
  
"Thank you for that Malfoy. No, it will be more like the valiant, headstrong students  
  
will go to Potter House. The brilliant minds of the world will go to Granger House.  
  
And the most friendly, loyal people in the world will go to Weasley. Everyone left out  
  
will be in Malfoy."  
  
It took a whole hour to get the qualities down without insulting the other people in  
  
the room. They also decided that after they all were dead that there would be an  
  
amulet that the students would place over their heart and it would shout out the  
  
house that the student belonged to. Of course, this amulet would have the school  
  
crest etched into it. The four also enchanted to write down the name of every magical  
  
child who was 11, in the United Kingdom every year.  
  
The school would be called Dumbledore's Academy of Magical Learning, named  
  
after the best headmaster Hogwarts ever had, in hope that the school would be run  
  
well. The school motto would be: Quasi aliquis semper nunguam absque; fortasse  
  
apud capacitas tamen nunguam apud cor. The first staff of the school had been hired  
  
and the classes that would be available selected. The required classes would be  
  
Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, History of Magic, Charms, Muggle Studies, and  
  
Dueling. Then when a student came to his/her third year they had to take two more  
  
classes. For those you could take Herbology, Divination, CoMC, Study of Ancient  
  
Runes, Arthimancy, Healing with Magic, Illusions, Magical Art, or being on a  
  
Quidditch team. Students were allowed to take up to four of those classes, but no  
  
more. (Hermione had been the one to instate that rule.)  
  
Everything was going wonderfully. And by the time to send letters to those who  
  
would be the first class of the school, everything was perfect, Harry and Ginny; Ron,  
  
and Hermione; and Draco and Liberty were all married in a triple wedding, the castle was ready for students, and the rules had been set. But there was one surname on the  
  
list of students that Harry was very shocked to see. It must be a different person then  
  
who he thought it was! But later when he went to the house, he did find it was the  
  
person he thought it was. No denying it, a Dursley would be coming to Hogwarts.  
  
REVIEW REVEW REVIEW!!!!! 


	10. The Students

_No denying it, a Dursley would be coming to Hogwarts._  
  
Chapter 9- The Students  
  
Harry nervously knocked on the door of #4 Privet Drive. It was strange, even in this  
  
universe Privet Drive looked exactly the same. He heard a scramble inside the house  
  
to get the door. Usually the founders wouldn't personally visit the house of the to be  
  
students, but in this case Harry thought it was necessary, seeing how the Dursleys had  
  
reacted when Harry got his letter.  
  
Dudley was the one to answer the door, and Harry got the shock of his life. Dudley  
  
wasn't fat! No, he actually pretty muscular and well built. Harry cleared his throat and  
  
asked, "Hello Mr. Dursley are either one of your parents home?"  
  
He nodded and called over his shoulder, "Mum, there is a man at the door for you!"  
  
"Coming sweetie."  
  
Dudley rolled his eyes and opened the door wider for Harry to pass.  
  
Inside the Dursley looked very much the same, neat and orderly. It was the pictures  
  
that surprised Harry. There were pictures of another girl, who looked quite like  
  
Petunia, only with his mother's eyes. There was also a picture of his parents on their  
  
wedding day! It was a muggle photograph, but one none the less. There was also a  
  
picture of Lily and James with their baby son. But Harry didn't have long before his  
  
aunt came bustling out of the kitchen with a plate of tea and cookies.  
  
"Please take a seat dear. Now what charity do you represent? My husband and I  
  
would be glad to contribute." She said this all as she was pouring Harry a cup of tea.  
  
It took a second for Harry to find his voice.  
  
"Well, um, I don't represent any charity. I have come to talk to you about your daughter."  
  
Petunia looked worried for a second. "Did she pull another one of her pranks? She  
  
only meant it as a joke, please don't expel her!"  
  
Harry shook his head, "No I came to offer her a chance to join my school. I think it would be better if I explained it both of you at once about."  
  
Petunia looked quite confused, but relaxed some. "Lily, dear would you please come  
  
here?"  
  
They had even gone as far to name their daughter after his mother! This was a very  
  
different Petunia Dursley than Harry knew.  
  
It was only a couple of seconds before a girl quite tall for her age came down the  
  
stairs. She had flowing brown hair and bright green eyes.  
  
"Yes mother?" She asked in an innocent tone of voice that could rival Sirius'.  
  
"Mr. .....Well this young man here would like to talk to you about a school of his. Please sir, I didn't quite catch your name."  
  
"For now you can just call me Harry."  
  
Petunia looked slightly more confused but she asked her daughter to take a seat opposite of Harry.  
  
"Mrs. Dursley I believe that you knew your sister had a special gift?"  
  
She stiffened at the mention of her sister. But she nodded slightly.  
  
"Well it seems that your daughter has the same gift. Yes, it seems that Ms. Dursley here is a witch."  
  
Petunia fainted.  
  
"Wicked!" Lily cried out. "Am I really?  
  
Harry nodded and sighed. "We better wake your mother than. Enervate."  
  
"My...my daughter is a witch? Just like Lily?"  
  
Harry smiled and assured her that Lily was indeed a witch. "And three of my friends  
  
and myself are started a school for talented witches and wizards, such as Lily here.  
  
And if you like there will be a special orientation tonight at the school. You, your  
  
husband, your son, and of course your lovely daughter here are invited to come. All  
  
you have to do is touch this stick at approximately 7:04 and you will be transported  
  
there this evening. Good day to you."  
  
When Harry got back to the castle, everyone was running around, trying to make  
  
everything perfect for the future students of the school and their parents. House-  
  
elves were preparing a huge feast, the hall was being decorated and the common  
  
rooms being made to look comforting. They had decided that for the first group of  
  
students that they would sort them the night or orientation instead at the beginning  
  
of the school year feast. Of course, the quill wasn't needed yet for the four founders  
  
could chose who they wanted in their houses with a simple spell. In way too little  
  
time 7:00 approached. All the founders and teachers were dressed in their best robes.  
  
Harry was wearing the same robes that he wore to Malfoy's house. Ron wore black  
  
robes with orange lining, claiming that if they were all orange they would clash  
  
horribly with his hair. Hermione looked beautiful in her purple robes with silver  
  
lining and many women would be jealous of Lib, with Draco wearing blue robes that  
  
brought out his eyes.  
  
The parents and students arrived one by one looking around in awe of the castle. The  
  
parents were directed to one of two tables added to the hall just for them and the  
  
students into lines so that each founder could chose his or her students.  
  
Harry smiled at the row of nervous students. He remembered how nervous he had  
  
been when he had been sorted.  
  
First in line was a nervous looking girl with blonde hair highlighted red.  
  
"Please state your name." Harry said to her.  
  
"Rae Raghnall"  
  
Within a couple of seconds Hermione said, "Granger House. Please take a seat at the table with a purple banner over it."  
  
Kristen nodded and took a seat. Then there was another girl,  
  
"Kayla Talbot." Who was also sorted into Granger. Next there was a boy who was  
  
related to Ron. "Hugh Weasley."  
  
"Weasley," Ron said at once.  
  
Indivar Teal was made a Malfoy, and Kyros Warrick the first Potter. Finally after many children stepped up "Lily Dursley."  
  
Harry gave a half-smile to his cousin and preformed the spell to decide her fate at  
  
Dumbledore's Academy Of Magical Learning.  
  
"Potter!" He proclaimed.  
  
There ended up being ten students in each house, five girls, five boys. This had not  
  
been planned at all, and the four had thought that the numbers would be uneven.  
  
When everyone was seated ready to eat Harry stood up with Ron, Hermione, and  
  
Draco.  
  
"I would like to thank you all for coming tonight. I am Professor Harry Potter, and  
  
these people are Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Ron Weasley, and Professor  
  
Hermione Granger. (It had been decided that Hermione would use her maiden name  
  
to avoid confusion.) Each student has been sorted into the different houses. This is  
  
because each one of us posses and values different traits. The Potter students all  
  
have great courage and humility. The Malfoy student's ambition and cunning  
  
abilities. While Weasley students are highly loyal and poignant. Those students in  
  
Granger are intelligent and sensible. All of you have great magical skill. After dinner  
  
each of us will lead you to your respective dorms so that the parents can see where  
  
you will be living in your time here. Now without further adios, I believe it is time to  
  
eat!"  
  
Dinner was delicious. The house-elves really out did them selves this time. You  
  
could tell the parents were impressed. Dinner passed quickly and it soon came time  
  
for the students to see their dormitories. Harry laughed at the looks of confusion  
  
when he lead his students to a large statue of a stag.  
  
"This is the entrance to your common room. The common room is where you will  
  
spend the majority of your free time. You are not allowed to tell any other students  
  
the password to your common room or let them in. The password for now is 'I  
  
solemnly swear I am up to no good.'"  
  
The stag moved away to reveal a door that lead into the common room. The  
  
students looked around in awe when they saw the roaring fire and comfortable  
  
furniture. The parents looked rather pleased. Harry led the students to a door that  
  
said 'Neophytes.' The founders had decided that 1st, 2nd, 3rd, years were to boring  
  
names for the different stages of students. So the 1st years would Neophytes, 2nd  
  
years Learners, 3rd years Apprentices, 4th years Novices, 5th years Tyros, 6th years  
  
Conquistadors, and the 7th years Masters. Also, at least in Harry's house, each year  
  
would have their own separate, smaller common room where the students of that  
  
year could study themselves without as much noise as the regular common room.  
  
There was a door labeled girls and another labeled boys. "As you can see this is  
  
where you will be sleeping. Please no boys in the girls dorms or vise- versa."  
  
The dorms each held five four-poster beds and had a bathroom. In the boys room  
  
there was room to put all their clothes and school supplies. The girls looked about  
  
the same, but Ginny had insisted that each girl had her own mirror near the bed.  
  
Most of the parents were busy looking at the lists of needed materials for class and  
  
the uniform requirements there were few complaints. Except for one father and  
  
mother who came over to Harry.  
  
"Yes Mr. and Mrs. Eldora?"  
  
"We must insist that our daughter, Aurelia has her own room. We cannot have her  
  
sleeping in a room with so many other students, it is not good for her health."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I am afraid that is not possible. Part of the school experience is to spend time with  
  
the students in your house and except people from all different kinds if families.  
  
There will be no class system or special treatment for students."  
  
He left quickly to go talk to other parents who had a question for him. After about  
  
ten minutes Harry called everyone's attention.  
  
"Parents my wife, Ginny Potter, will show you where you will be staying tonight, for  
  
we feel it is too late for you to be traveling back home. There will be a bell for you to  
  
pull if you need any help in your rooms. But I think it would be beneficial for the  
  
students to stay tonight in these dorms."  
  
They had no time to protest before Ginny pushed them out the door. Harry tuned,  
  
smiling impishly at his students.  
  
"Hello all, as you know I am Professor Potter, but when no other adults are around I  
  
would ask you to call me Harry. I am the head of your house so you may come to  
  
me about any problems or difficulties you might have in your course of time here.  
  
Now does everyone here know what Quidditch is?"  
  
It seemed that at dinner, those who didn't know what the wizard sport was were told,  
  
so everyone nodded.  
  
"Good, then I have something special to show all of you."  
  
Like a little boy on Christmas morning, Harry showed them to the secret Quidditch  
  
pitch.  
  
"Now, here are the locker rooms. A room for boy and a room for girls. In the  
  
middle there is a strategy room. There is a black board, and a mini- Quidditch field so  
  
that captains can work on tactics. Also in the locker room the lockers will always  
  
have new uniforms available, all you have to do is point your wand at it and say you  
  
last name. In the strategy room there is a box with all the balls needed for practice.  
  
Oh and here is my favorite room!"  
  
The children looked with anticipation as Harry opened a small door with seven  
  
brooms in it. "This closet will automatically store the most advanced types of  
  
brooms on the market! The wizard children looked excited as ever, but the muggle  
  
borns looked a bit confused. That's alright, Harry thought, they will get the hang of  
  
it.  
  
_AN to Coffee Girly me- About the information on Queen Elizabeth. There is no way to actually REALLY know why she did not marry, and I merely chose one of the speculations that has been brought forth. Also, the purpose of the line wasn't really for the historical accuracy, but actually to make fun of a friend of mine. Anyway thank you for your review and for the other people who reviewed!_  
  
**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	11. An Ending and a Beginning

Chapter 10: An ending and a Beginning

Harry hadn't ever being this nervous in his entire life. Even against

Voldemort, he had known his odds, either he would win or Voldemort would win,

either way it had a definite outcome. Most would think it was strange; Harry was

more scared of a group of eleven-years olds then he was of the most evil wizard of all

time. The Welcoming Feast had gone well, though seemed strange to the old

Hogwarts students because there was no sorting hat song. The other strange thing

was sitting at the high table, not with the students looking up at them. Ron,

Hermione, and Draco had decided that Harry was going to be Headmaster, seeing as

the whole school would not have happened if it hadn't been for him. But he would

be teaching as well. Filling the teachers positions had been difficult, and in the end

the four founders ended up employing a lot of Weasley's for the jobs. Draco would

be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts; Ron dueling; Hermione would be both

Charms teacher and Liberian. Harry was to teach transfiguration along with his

Headmaster duties. Liberty (Draco's wife) was actually an excellent seer and was

teaching Divination. Various Weasley's and/or Sirius or Remus taught illusions and

the rest. Snape, surprisingly had decided that he did want to teach potions again, why

was beyond the minds of the founders.

But here Harry was, standing in front of the first ever Potter class of

Dumbledore's Academy of Magical Learning.

"Transfiguration is one of the more difficult magical lessons here. It takes extreme

concentration and study to perform the spell correctly. I will try to make these

lessons as fun as possible, but understand that this class will be a lot of work."

The class just ogled at him, not sure of what to say. Harry took out his wand and

turned a bunch of paper clips on his desk into butterflies that flounced around the

room for a while before they were transfigured back. The students, however, were

disappointed when all they did the rest of the lesson was take notes about

transfiguring pens into pencils. The students did much better than Harry had ever

expected. It seemed the muggle-borns were determined to prove that they were just

as able to do magic as the pure-bloods and the pure-bloods didn't want to shown up

by the muggle-borns. It seemed that the pure-bloods were already proclaiming

themselves 'better' then those who came from muggles, though the founders tried

their best to stop it from happening.

Nothing that eventful happened at Dumbledore's Academy. (Well as uneventful as a

Magical school in a large castle can get.) Lily Dursley was by far the best student in

the school Harry was pleased to see. The years continued and the school began to

thrive. Soon other countries were started their own school, wanting to be able to

compete with England. An alliance made between the schools was now called the

Wizard Alliance of State, where soon governments for each country began to

sprout up all over the place. It was certainly the golden era of the wizard world.

Each founder had one child. Harry had a small son, whose name naturally was

James, who was the first-born of them all. Harry however, not wanting his son to

grow up being associated with Harry Potter the Great, as he was now called, changed

to babies name to Gryffindor. Draco's child was born next, a boy as well. To follow

Harry's example he named his child Remus Ravenclaw (for some strange reason he

chose Ravenclaw over Slytherin). Finally Ron as well had a boy with Hermione, who

was named Sirius. However, Ron had too much pride to change his baby's last name

too much, so his last name was Weasleyson. So once again the Marauders were at

Hogwarts. (Harry thought it best to leave Peter out, even if someone had another

son.)

Over time the young spirited founders turned into old spirited founders, sticking with

the school no matter what. Dumbledore passed away quietly at the age of 230, quite

old even for a wizard. Harry found a clearing in the middle of the Forbidden Forest

where he buried the old man close to the school that he had loved so much, even if it

wasn't in this universe. Then the parents began to die off. Remus first than Arthur

and Molly Weasley. Sirius was the last of the 'old gang' to die, nearly tearing Harry to

pieces. So as a project he built a large garden in that clearing in the forest; making a

small memorial for those who had died who were close to the founders. Only the

founders and their relatives could go there though. Draco was first of the original

four, then Hermione. Ron died of a broken heart only two weeks after Hermione,

who had been 150. Liberty died only three years after Ron and Hermione. All the

Weasley children except Ginny had passed on into the other life. But there was

something disturbing going on with Harry. It seemed in the 156 years of life he had

not aged a day past 19. He took aging potions though, just to make sure not to upset

his friends. Actually Harry was doing just fine with the loss of his friends, with

Ginny to support him. But then Ginny to, died. Later on, James, wrote that he had

never seen his father so lifeless, so without hope. It wasn't long until after the death

of his beloved wife that Harry too, 'died'. He had staged it perfectly; he just couldn't

stand the idea of being at Dumbledore's without any of his original friends. So he

left to go travel the world for as long as he could, making some friends here and there

but not many, for he was too afraid to just lose them again. For a thousand years

Harry Potter traveled everywhere in the world; both muggle and wizard. He had

actually saved wizards and witches everywhere several times under different names

such as Aelian or Godric or once even Albus. It wasn't until a much greater evil

began to stir in the world that Harry dared to return to Hogwarts, his home. There

was going to be only one way to defeat this evil, and he himself could not do it; he

needed to train his heir as well as Draco's and Ron and Hermione's heir to fight

together and conquer evil.

**A Thousand Years after the death of Ginny...**

Headmistress Ariel Gryffindor sat up in her office, thinking hard about how in

the world they were going to find a new, qualified History of Magic teacher. There

last one, Professor Chetopa, had retired at age 87, saying that she just couldn't

continue. There were plenty of magical teachers out there, but none of them wanted

to teach such a boring subject. Headmistress Gryffindor was about ready to give up

the search and just teach the class herself when a young man came into her office,

requesting to have an interview for the job. He was of average height, with tidy

brown hair and blue eyes. The amount of magical energy surrounding this man blew

the poor headmistress away, never having felt that kind of power so naturally she

said, "Come in, sit."

He did as he was told. Another strange thing about this man, he wasn't very

interested or amazed by his surroundings. In fact Fawkes, the phoenix passed down

from generation to generation of headmasters flew straight over to him land on his

shoulder, giving this strange man a beautiful song. After getting over her state of

bewilderment continued her questioning.

"What is your name young man?"

"Rettop, Yrrah Rettop."

Ariel quickly realized who this man was, looking at him with a great deal more respect and admiration.

"It is a pleasure to meet you at last Grandfather."

Harry chuckled slightly. "It seems a bit ridiculous to call me that. Seeing as I appear

to be many decades younger than you."

"Whatever you say…Grandfather." Harry shook his head in mock disappointment.

"I assume you know why I am here?"

"Of course! Freedom's last Prophecy. You are here to train your heir."

"Actually that is not true. I am here to train my heir but the Prophecy is not

Freedoms. It is Liberty's Last Prophecy."

"Liberty, freedom, what is the difference?"

Harry shook his head again and sadness shown in his emerald green eyes.

"Liberty was person, actually a very good friend of mine. She made the prediction only a day before her death."

Ariel looked saddened and wished she had shut her mouth.

"I'm sorry…"

"I got over it long ago. I still carry the original copy with me, would you like to see it?"

The headmistress nodded and Harry pulled out a very old piece of parchment.

_Son of flower and stag will live _

_Against all odds fighting for the light._

_But he will meet his match_

_Yet, to die is not his fate. _

_He must guide the Phoenix heir_

_In the ways of old_

_Together with the red-haired _

_And the Dragon_

_The Phoenix heir will fight_

_Serving as a ray of light_

_When all is dark._

"How did you know it was time to come back to Dumbledore's Academy?"

Harry shrugged and said, "The first part of the prophecy came true."

Ariel gasped.

"You mean you were defeated?"

"No, I wasn't. I just didn't win, it was a draw I injured him but he did not die and he injured me, and obviously I'm still here."

"But who is he?"

"The dark heir. Soon to be You-Know-Who, if things go the same way as before."

He replied, cryptically. But Ariel didn't have time to respond or ask more questions

before Harry changed the subject.

"So do you have any teaching positions open? That way no one will get suspicious of me being here."

Ariel's face lit up. "I have just the one…how much do you know about what has been happing the last a thousand years?"

**AN- Er….been a LONG time since I updated, mostly due to a lack of reviews. So yeah review, and let me know if you want more!**


	12. A Project

Chapter 12: A Project

"Hey wait up!" Harris Gryffindor ran to catch up with his best friend, Ilo, to the bus station where they would catch their 'bus' to go to school. For some strange reason it was a tradition to travel to the school on a giant flying bus.

Harris had always wondered who came up with the crazy idea of driving a flying car to school?

Ilo impatiently stopped and turned around and gestured for Harris to hurry. "Come on we're going to be late!"

Together they ran quickly to where there were two different bathrooms marked 'out

of Order'. Actually during this time of year these bathrooms were always 'out of

order'. Making sure that no muggles were looking Ilo and Harris walked into the

bathrooms with their trunks behind them onto the Bus Terminal #35.4. They

hurried to get onto the bus. You see this was no ordinary bus. The bus was eight

stories high, one for every year and for prefects. On each level was several rooms

with big plush sofas for the children to sit on during the journey. Also to stop fights

between the houses, each house had their own separate room. As soon as the two

boys got up to their level of the train, their best friend, Chesna Miller ran up to them

and gave them both hugs.

"Can you believe it, we're going to be Tyro's this year! Are dorms are bigger and we have more areas that we can access in the castle. You know what that mean? MORE PRANKS!"

Harris laughed at his friends enthusiasm, while Ilo scoffed.

"Guys I am a prefect this year, and if I get caught pulling to many pranks with you guys or even watching you without taking points away, I could lose my badge! It is stated specially on page 783, section three, rule number 4008 for prefects that 'Prefects must…" He stopped when he realized that Chesna was making faces behind his back and Harris was doubling over in silent laughter. Their friend took rules WAY to seriously. They highly doubted that any teachers knew the prefects guide better than Ilo.

"Ilo you should have been in Granger!" Chesna said, responding to the deep from on Ilo's face.

"Don't worry Miller, I doubt that Kushler has enough brains to get into Malfoy house!" Came the voice that they trio had learned to detest for so long. Flynn Weasleyson.

To call someone from Granger, Potter, or Weasley house as stupid as a Malfoy was one of the biggest insults you could give. The Malfoy's were known for their generosity, kindness, and having hearts larger than brains. (Ah, the irony)

"Well Weasel, I'm surprised you had enough brains to get into the school. Period. The Malfoy's look like Aelian compared to you." (Aelian was a famous wizard

known for his defeat of the evil wizard Lesterage, much like Merlin in Harry's universe.)

They heard a voice outside their compartment. "Flynn where are you?"

Flynn narrowed his eyes at the trio and ran out to go find out who was calling his name.

The trip was over in no time and the trio couldn't wait to go and eat at the feast.

They waited impatiently as the carriages started to come and then when the

Neophytes were being sorted in the sorting both. On one edge of the hall there was

a small room with a glass door where each student would enter and after usually a

couple of minutes the room would change from it's original color of white to either

blue, orange, red, or purple and sparkling letters proclaiming the name of the house

that that student would be in. When the food appeared Ilo once again had to make

the comment about how he was amazed that the other two could eat so much and yet

not be as fat as pigs. At the end of the feast when everyone was stuffed to the brim

the headmistress stood up.

"Welcome everyone to a new year of school! I know that you all have very important classes tomorrow that you don't want to fall asleep in so I wont keep you long. Everyone, this is Professor Rettop, your new History of Magic teacher."

Harris looked up expecting to see an old man with boring features but instead found

someone that looked like he couldn't have been out of school for more than five

years. He looked very cool. His raven hair was pulled back in a small ponytail with a

goatee. The man's eyes were a sparkling gray/blue color. Harris simply shrugged it

off and headed up to his common room for a nice fitful sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile Harry Potter aka Professor Rettop, left the castle quickly and quietly

under his father's old cloak. It had been may years since he had had the cloak, seeing

as he had given it to his son and that son had given it to his own son on and on until

it got to Ariel, who had returned the cloak to Harry. He ran across the grounds

straight into the Forbidden Forest. Following a path long gone Harry returned to the

clearing where he had buried his best friends. Silently he reached the tomb and sat

on a stone bench beside the graves. The clearing hadn't changed that much since he

had last been here, seeing as he had put an 'ever fresh' charm on it to keep it clean.

Looking the area where his three best friends and wife were buried Harry let silent

tears slip down his cheeks. Here were lying his best friends, his life. A pain ripped

through his heart that he not felt in a long time.

"I miss you guys so much. If only you could see what Hogwarts has become, it is amazing! What I wouldn't give to have you here with me!"

He said, as though hoping for a response from his long-dead friends. Of course none came, so Harry, ready to start his teaching career left with a sad expression and a heavy heart.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next morning seemed to come to soon for Harris, the light shining in his door

room from the curtains that Ilo had pulled open. Harris hated the morning!

"Harris if you don't hurry we're going to be late for our first lesson! You have

already slept through breakfast!" Ilo informed his best friend, who immediately

jumped out of bed and started getting dressed. When he made his way down the

steps, bag flung over his shoulder Chesna handed him a small stack of toast.

"Thank you!" He said, a piece of bread half way in his mouth. "What do we have first today?"

Ilo, coming up behind them told Harris, "History of Magic with Malfoys. Shouldn't be too bad, and don't you two dare try to sleep during class this year, you want to make a good impression on the new teacher."

As he said this, Chesna's eyes light up with a mischievous glow. Knowing full well what that meant Ilo said, "Don't you dare Chesna! It is his first class, and your going to ruin it for him! As well as lose us many house points on our first day!"

Chesna grinned evilly.

"And? It means he won't be expecting it! The sooner we strike the less time the other teachers have time to warn him about us!"

Rolling his eyes, Ilo said no more, knowing it wouldn't do any good. Arriving in the

class they saw the new professor sitting leaned back in his chair, feet on his desk, with

a thoughtful look on his face. One by one the students arrived until everyone was

there, but the professor was still sitting at his desk, not saying a word. Finally a timid

Malfoy girl named Eos, said in a quiet voice, "Professor, everyone is here and ready

for you to start."

When this didn't work Chesna shot a curse to make the chair tip and the professor

tip out, but instead of moving him, it made Chesna fall out of her seat, where several

seconds later, embarrassed and red faced she got up back into her seat.

"Now class, do you think that Ms. Miller will ever try to tip me out of my chair again?"

Startled that the professor had finally spoken no one answered for several seconds,

and then broke out into a murmured round of 'no's' After that the professor spoke

once more, still in his relaxed position. "Will anyone else in this class try what Ms.

Miller did?" Another round of no's. Smiling the professor stood finally, he was quite

tall and muscular.

"And that class is the beauty of history, you can learn from the mistakes that you

didn't have to make! Unless you don't know of these mistakes or forget them, which

is what I am here from preventing you from doing. Now this year will be quite

different from your other years, I promise. No long sessions of taking notes or

listening to lectures, because I don't feel that that is the way you really KNOW

history. Now seeing as this is a class twenty I want five groups of four in this class.

Each group will have a separate period in history to study, and I don't mean writing a

simple report on the dates of important events. No, you will know your period in

time so well that you will know everything from what clothes were popular to what

foods people liked to eat. You will eat, drink, live, and sleep your history, and by the

end of the year you will know enough to stump even the most educated adults. Now

are there any questions?"

Lots of hands went into the air. "Mr. Gryffindor."

"Will we be able to form our own groups?"

"No, I will be picking them for you." There were groans through out the room. Ilo raised his hand.

"What time periods are there going to be?"

"Ah that Mr. Kushler I cannot tell you yet, I don't want anyone to have a head start on the research."

The class gaped, surprised that he could guess so quickly that that was why Ilo

wanted to know about all the time periods. There were a couple more not very

important questions before the bell rang and the students left for their next class.

Happy that his first class had gone well Harry once again sat back in his chair,

relaxing. In the corridor all the students could talk about was their new teacher.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Flynn Weasleyson was not in a good mood, and it was only the first week of

school! If it weren't for that stupid Gryffindor and his stupid friends Kushler and

Miller. Stupid Potters! And most of all stupid know-it-all history of magic teacher!

This would have never happened with the last teacher, who only droned on about

History for the first 5 years of school. No, Flynn had actually been looking forward

to the project of this year, making History of Magic interesting, and even though the

professor chose the groups, he assumed that she was safe, seeing as he had class with

the Malfoys and not Potters. But no, the professor had decided to put one of each

house in a group working together, wanting to improve inter-house relations! Flynn

didn't really mind Grangers, they were smart and easy to get a long with and Malfoys

were push overs and easy to deceive. But he HATED Potters. Potters were known

for their bravery and great talent on the Quidditch field, without public training

sessions. In fact as far as people could remember they had never seen a Potter team

practice, and yet they always won! Yes, it was safe to say that Flynn hated all Potters,

especially that good for nothing, muggle loving, bastard otherwise known as

Gryffindor. And Flynn had to work with him! On a project for a whole year! He

had no idea how he would survive, he had tried to bribe is teacher with money to get

him out of that group, with ANYONE but Gryffindor, but the Professor had refused

all amounts of money. He had stated quite clearly that, "Your whole life you will

have to work with people you don't like and learn to get along with them, so you

might as well start now."

Ugg, Flynn thought, he was doomed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I'm doomed!" Harris told his friends for about the 50 millionth time. "I really liked Professor Rettop before this, and then he had to go and put Weasleyson in my group! WEASLEYSON!"

Chesna sighed, "We KNOW Harris, get over yourself! I'm really sorry you got him in your group but you'll live!"

"Your only saying that because your crush is in your group! Ph—

"I know, sorry, but there is nothing you can do about it," Chesna cut in before Harris could say anymore. "I heard Weasleyson trying to buy off Rettop earlier, and he wouldn't budge!"

Harris slumped down in his chair and pouted, this was going to be a long year…

Professor Rettop beamed at the Tyro's in front of him. He had had Ariel change the schedules so that he had all of them for a block period three times a week.

"It is wonderful to see you all this morning! Today we get to start with our

projects!"

The class groaned at him. This however, didn't discourage the Professor at all.

"I will start with assigning the different time periods for your groups. As you may notice there are eight doors around the room, each group will have their own room filled with books and materials needed for you to get started on your projects. For today all I want you to do is to compose a list everything you know about your period in time and the people in it. OK, enough with the talking let's get started! First up is Weasleyson, Gryffindor, Tawny, and Ravenclaw. You guys are lucky! You have my favorite time period, The Age of the Founders! Go on over to door number 1! OK next is Kushler…"

He went through all the students until they were divided into their rooms, and the

main room was empty. With much trepidation Harry headed towards the first

group's door. This was going to open some painful memories for him.

In the room, he found Flynn and Harris arguing, about some facts, while the two

girls, Malaya Ravenclaw and Sophia Tawny were trying to both get the boys under

control and get their work done. None of them even noticed when Harry entered the

room.

"Is there a problem, in here?" He asked, with an eyebrow raised. Harris started with,

"Yeah he…"

"No, he was the one…"

"I was not you liar!"

"You're the liar…"

"I am not, Gryffindor's don't lie!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Harry yelled to the boys who immediately stopped yelling at each other. "That is ten points from your houses! Now, your group has been able to work the longest, what have you come up with?"

Looking ashamed, the boys said nothing. It was Sophia who told him the one thing their group had written down. "Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter hated each other, as much as their houses hate each other."

"And that is all that you have?" Harry asked. The group nodded.

"Well seeing as that is incorrect, and the only thing you know, I suggest you all get to work." He was going to leave before Harris said something.

"But Professor it is common knowledge that Weasley and Potter hated each other!"

"Well then common knowledge is wrong! I happen to know for a fact that Potter and Weasley were best friends!"

With that he left and slammed the door, it hurt to see his heir and Ron's heir fighting

like that! They should be best friends, they were dishonoring his and Ron's

memories! He went to help the other groups, who were doing much better, and then

left the castle again to go to a certain place in the woods. But this time, little to his

knowledge he had someone following him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harris couldn't help but notice how upset his Professor had been when

Sophia had said that Potter and Weasley had hated each other. But it didn't make

sense to him! His grandmother, the headmistress, had told him that Professor Rettop

had been a Potter in school, so surly he understood the rivalry and dislike between

the two houses. So when he saw the troubled professor slip out of the castle, he

followed, wondering where he could be going. Harris was very surprised to see him

go into the Forbidden Forest, and despite it being forbidden, he followed. The

Professor led Harris on a long trail, about half a mile long to the heart of the castle.

He seemed to know that trail well. Finally, they reached a clearing, covered in a haze.

When in the haze, the professor's appearance changed. His hair shortened, and his

goatee disappeared. His features looked younger now, no older than 19, and his eyes

were what startled Harris the most. They became a deep emerald, not unlike Harris'

own eyes.

Silently he watched as the man walked over to a stone tomb and started talking, like

someone crazy. "Ron, I don't know what to do to stop the people not in your house

from doing what they are! They are ruining the magic world, and if it is the last thing

I do I will have to stop them…"

Harris, terrified started to run back up to the castle. 'So this must be that, or a

supporter lunatic that claims to be the heir of Weasley.' The young man shuddered at

the thought. It had only been the summer before when his parents had fallen victim

to this horrible man who called him self-Ahriman.

It still pained Harris to think of that terrible night, and to think that one of his

professors could support such a wizard was infuriating. And his grandmother had

fallen for the trick! 'I wont let that man hurt anyone else.' Harris thought to himself,

'if its that last thing I do.'

**AN- Still not really getting any reviews, but I figured, why not update? Please review!**


End file.
